1. Field of the Invention
The structure of this invention resides in the area of clipboards and more particularly relates to an illuminated clipboard of the type having a source of light under its top writing surface to shine through writing material thereon with such writing material being a movable strip of translucent film or paper material disposed on a supply spool to be wound on a take-up roller during use of the device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The concept of illuminating clipboards is known in the prior art. Applicant's prior invention in the field, U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,310 discloses a clipboard with a luminescent sheet disposed under the usable writing area of the clipboard. Other patents in the field also disclose writing surfaces with illumination means.